wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Water Lily
Appearance Water Lily is quite petite, with small wings, a boney chest, and a light-weight frame. She‘s built for speed and grace, which would be useful just about anywhere else. Her stride is graceful and it seems like every step is carefully planned. She is wonderfully balanced and elegant, as silent as a hunting cat. She didn’t make her stride that way;that’s just how it is. Her wings are a bit oversized for her thin, fragile body, and she often keeps her wings tight against her, gliding instead of flying. Her often-aqua wings will droop slightly, as if she is tired all the time, or maybe because they are oversize, or both. Her eyelids are thick and heavy, but they will light up once she sees Quetzal. Her eyes are a deep blue, despite having the rare RainWing ability to change her eye colour(I just made this disability up. If you’d like to use this rare ability, just ask. It’ll probably be yes :3) Her claws are a shiny black against her aqua wings and midnight blue talons. Her snout is more rounded then the usual RainWing. It curves gracefully up into an arch that leads down to her baby blue-green neck, lining her rib cage tightly and completing in a prehensile tail. Natural freckles dapple her cheeks, and light pink swirls bring out some extra beauty you wouldn’t have noticed without. When she’s extra happy, pink swirls in and out, like the aurora borealis, not that Water Lily knows what that is. Bits of gold, dark blue, and indigo can be spotted in between the calm, controlled aqua and wave-like ripples flowing through her scales. Her back is usually a soft arch, curving down to her tail. The spines on her back are larger then usual, but softer with the spikes pointing downwards. They stand a bit darker then the rest of her scales, as she tries her best to balance out the colours like no other RainWing does. Her venom is weaker, but she is a decent aimer. She hates to use it, as she is scared of hurting someone, and I’m sure you can tell she’s not the most physical dragon, even if she has potential to be an assassin or a guard, stealthy and swift. Around her wrists you can find homemade bracelets, fastened tightly, usually to match her frill colours. She wears a single necklace (sometimes) made of vines looped around in a specific pattern, containing a small silver gemstone, tightly woven around to make it impossible for the jewel to fall out. Since her mother, Fern, is in some ways “rich” she bought her a small gold headset with rubies imbedded into it. It has two holes at the top for her twisted horns to slip through, and it covers her snout and latches under her cheek. She rarely wears it, as it is uncomfortable and it matches horribly with her marine scales. Meeting Water Lily Water Lily, from the second you meet her, you’ll know she’s the calmest dragon in Pyrrhia. Maybe it’s from the aqua colour of her scales, or the way she gracefully prances over to Quetzal’s side when she met you. It could be the way she blinks slowly, or, most likely, her scales. You’ll pay attention to her aqua and faint pink scales, and the way she controls her emotions by keeping calm. She’ll smile at you, and you’ll smile back, not knowing if it was smug or sincere. Her frills would fan out happily, and she’d calmly fade her emotions back to aqua blue, indicating that aqua probably means calm, or pleased. When she talks, you’ll be in awe. The sound of her voice is like a spring morning, just the perfect temperature, just bright enough to see, while all the animals rise from their sleeping positions, and everything springs to life. It’s soft and inviting, and you can tell, if you get to know and understand her, you’ll be great friends... Personality Water Lily is very peaceful, and that is the number one thing she needs in her life. She likes to sit by the pond, river, or calming, trickling streams to meditate by herself. She loves the sound of slow moving water, as it calms her and makes her feel like the world will be all peace someday. When she meditates, it’s almost like she enters the body of another animal. When she is deep into meditation, she thinks of an animal, focuses on how it looks, what it does, and how it sounds. Then she becomes the animal. It’s hard to explain, mostly because Water Lily doesn’t love to talk about her rituals, but maybe she’ll pass it on to her children one day (if she has any). She is also quite shy, especially around lots of dragons. When you get to know her, she’ll warm up to you, and act like she normally would if she weren’t shy. Lots of RainWings don’t know her. They may have seen her, but they don’t know her name or anything about her, as she keeps to herself a lot. She doesn’t want to be shy, but she spends so much time alone it will probably stay that way. If you see her, just with Quetzal, she is surprisingly rowdy and a bit outgoing. She’ll let herself have fun, and enjoy herself for once. Water Lily absolutely hates the idea of getting up and doing things. It makes her want to get angry and go meditate again. She is lazy, relaxed, and sleepy like most Rainwings, but it’s the idea that makes her reluctant to get up and go. Whenever Quetzal comes over, or her mum wants her to go pick berries and fresh fruit, it takes a lot of willpower to do so. Unless she planned it, or she is going somewhere to relax yet again, she will not get up willingly. History Water Lily was born on a night so peaceful and calm, it just might strike you as unusual. There was a gentle breeze, and the stars glowed faintly in the near-dawn light. Her egg was ultramarine with splashes of aqua and lavender. It was quite a large egg for her now small size, and wings were a bit too large for her body. When she broke out, 2 other small dragonets were staring at her in wonder. One was a peachy colour with splotches of gold, and the other was pale yellow and acid-y green, crouching behind a larger egg. She would get to know them as Quetzal and Saffron. Water Lily was born in the RainWing hatchery that was furthest away from royalty and wealthy dragons. They were still organized, and that’s why she has her mother, Fern, taking care of her. Fern refused to tell her anything about her father, except that his name was Eggplant. Water Lily’s mother was not very kind or generous. She was not fit nor ready to be a parent. She was always angry, a little petulant, and disgraceful, mostly from lack of sun time. This made Water Lily want to hideout. So, one day, she went to the river. It was sunset then, and the river reflected the warm sky perfectly. She cried there. She cried out all of her worries, until she took control of herself, making a mental note to try to control her emotions more often. Sitting by the riverside or, occasionally, the lakeside, naturally turned her scales aqua. Bits of pink appeared, too, and yellow cascaded into her frills in surprise. Why did this feel so... natural? Perfect? Calming? Now, since Water Lily likes to read, she happened to come by a book that taught you about calming methods. One of them was meditation. So she decided to try it out. She felt a bit silly at first, but when she began...she felt like a part of nature, connected in a way she had never been before. I told Water Lily I wouldn’t explain everything, so the details are a little limited, but she almost feels like she’s an animal. It’s hard to explain, so I’ll leave it at that. Water Lily loved that meditation so much, she came back whenever she could. She’s been doing it for 14 years now. The first other few years of her life were uneventful besides her meditation practices. When she turned 6, Water Lily developed a sort of smart, nerdy side that loved being around books. Maybe not a bookworm, but not bibliophile either. She only owned a few books, and she wasn’t reading all the time. You’ll often see her around the library. She was mostly bored around this age, despite all of the figurines she had and the books she could read. So, she was thrown into school by her mother. Water Lily was put into school, Jade Mountain Academy, in the first year of the Pantalan dragonets to join. She was a little terrified, as she had never met any other tribes before, or been separated from Quetzal, who was her only friend then. When she got there, she realized it would be worse then she thought. It was loud, and rambunctious dragonets ran everywhere. There was constant noise, and new dragons filing in every second. She finally made it through to the quiet area where all of the caves were, and went right into her den. There were already 2 dragons in there, a SkyWing and a SandWing. They soon introduced themselves as Crimson and Cholla. Gallery Feel free to draw her! . Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress